


谨慎入侵

by PforPhoebe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PforPhoebe/pseuds/PforPhoebe





	谨慎入侵

雨从五个小时前就开始下了。那时我坐在没开灯的客厅里等诺特的消息，任凭黄昏的晦暗将我淹没。诺特终于甩掉丽萨·特平了，他可能想庆祝庆祝。他是那种喜欢从天而降、不请自来的酒客，跟布雷斯恰恰相反。布雷斯行踪不定到了近乎无情的地步。他上周才让达芙妮告诉我他已经从洛杉矶回来了，而这已经是三个月前发生的事了。

天快全黑的时候我不想等诺特了。就算来了，他也只会喝橙汁兑一点伏特加做成的那种东西——就连潘西和米莉森都能把他喝倒。想到这里，我优哉游哉地开了一瓶火焰威士忌，准备开始写波特一直惦念着的那份结案报告。

我没听见格兰杰的第一次敲门，当时一个惊雷刚把我的羽毛笔震到桌子底下。等它再次回到我手上的时候已经粘满了灰尘和纸屑，我不得不找来魔杖施个清理一新。这些事都做完，那种伴随着微醺而来的工作节奏已经离我远去了，我又烦躁了起来。

两分钟后，我公寓的门被敲得咚咚作响，敲门声里透出的决心颇具威慑力。我打开了门。格兰杰浑身湿透了，一言不发地站在我的门垫上，像朵瑟瑟发抖的花。格兰杰全副武装。她苍白的双颊是第一件武器，溅上污泥的小腿是第二件武器，滴水的裙摆是第三件武器，颜色不明、紧贴身体的针织开衫是第四件武器。我的大脑当时一定非常缺氧，以至于完全忘记了她是女巫，以及防水咒特别简单这两个事实。雷电和雨水都是能够左右魔法的微妙因素，我们之间可能因此产生了某种临时增强的默契。我默默侧身，格兰杰像幽灵一样迈过了我的门槛，全无平日的气派。

格兰杰站在客厅惨白的灯光下端详着我。我穿着保加利亚国家队的T恤，在她眼里想必是前所未有的休闲。我也端详着她。她的魔杖被它的主人欣然遗忘在了靴筒里。她的膝盖和手臂上有几道新鲜的伤疤，好像她来的路上被迫穿越了一片玫瑰花圃。她湿哒哒的针织衫底下大概什么都没穿（格兰杰什么时候变得这么法式了），这使得我没法忽视她那对神气的乳房。客观地讲，与其他二十出头的年轻女人的乳房相比，她们的大小不算非常出众。不过是在美学上格外优胜——挺拔与圆润的完美结合——而且完全无视重力。格兰杰的胸脯随着呼吸健康地起伏着，丝毫没有因为我的目光而感到羞怯。

格兰杰不耐烦地剁了剁脚，我仓促地把视线移回了她的脸上。她瞟了一眼我身后的那堆酒瓶，不无厌倦地解释了她的来意：任务意外中止，波特给她的门钥匙把她传送到了我家楼下。这种事有过先例——在波特眼里，我在伦敦的公寓已经算是傲罗办公室未经登记的安全屋了。

我错误地放下了警惕，天气和酒精都是我的借口。格兰杰想洗澡，这是个合理的请求，我告诉她浴室在哪里，就让她去了。

浴室的水声漫过了雨点敲击窗棂的声音。格兰杰会用我的沐浴露和洗发水，这一点让我突然变得不安。闻上去像我一样的格兰杰。为了防止这个想法生根发芽，我决定帮她找几件利亚搬走时忘记带走的衣服。利亚比她娇小一些，但应该问题不大；格兰杰无论如何不能穿我的衣服，那会让一切变得更糟。

格兰杰想让我给她递条干净浴巾，又是一个合理的要求。我该怎么拒绝她呢？我把浴巾从门缝里递了进去，并像我母亲教导的那样，绅士地把脸别开了。格兰杰果断地握住了我的手腕，打开门把我拽了进去，流畅地好像事先排演过。至于我是不能跑还是不想跑，我现在也没想明白。格兰杰的力气有时候出奇地大。

她把我扯到淋浴喷头底下，堪称迅猛地亲吻着我。耳后，下巴，脖颈，然后是嘴唇。哦，格兰杰尝起来像盐和水果。她的双手环在我的颈后，她的躯干紧贴着我的。我无助地中断了那个吻，又旋即放弃了逃离的想法——我的身体已经发出了投降的信号。我尽量快地脱掉了身上的所有衣物，然后揽住了格兰杰。我不紧不慢地抚摸着她身体上所有美好的平坦和起伏，让它们和我的幻想一一重合。但凡格兰杰有一秒的迟疑，我就打算穿上衣服，道一声晚安，然后仓皇逃离我的公寓。可事实上，她的手比我的还要放肆，比语言更加直截了当地表明了她的目的。当我试图抬起她的大腿时，她很配合地向后抵住了瓷砖覆盖的墙壁。我们在浴室里做了两次，直到热水耗尽。

我记不太清我们是如何辗转到达床上却又没把床铺弄湿的。格兰杰可能施了个无杖烘干咒吧？这种事只有她才干得出来——我已经被她弄得快要膝盖打颤了。我们又在床上折腾了两次，一次传教士，一次非传教士（就是那种男人被按在床头板上由女人来运动的体位）。我再重申一遍，格兰杰绝对是有备而来，丝毫不虚。她中途下床喝了杯水，回来的时候脸甚至都没红一下。

现在格兰杰呼吸平稳，表情放松，好像当真睡得很熟。我不再任由目光流连在她背部下方的那两个小窝上，并扯过了一截被子。如果明天她不想聊，我就不聊这件事了。得了便宜还卖乖绝不是一个马尔福会做的事情。


End file.
